Querida HitsuKarinista: ¿Puedo unírmeles?
by CELESTE kaomy-chan
Summary: Tengo una petición que hacerte. Antes de rechazarme, déjame decirte que tengo información muy jugosa que estoy segura que no querras perderte.


Querida HitsuKarinista: ¿Puedo unírmeles?

¡Hola! Es un placer poder escribirte.

Prefiero mantener mi nombre en secreto, no puedo arriesgarme a que mi capitán lea esto y me convierta en un cubo de hielo, lo único que te diré es que soy una shinigami perteneciente al escuadrón diez desde hace casi un siglo, tiempo considerable.

Cuando mi teniente comenzó a hablar de que nuestro adorable capitán se había conseguido una linda noviecita en el mundo humano, la verdad no le creí nada. Primero, porque el capitán me pareció demasiado pequeño para esas cosas. Segundo, porque él era demasiado correcto para hacer algo tan repudiado como salir con alguien del mundo humano. Y tercero, porque realmente no me podía imaginar ninguna niña linda pudiendo enamorarse de alguien tan gruñón y aterrador.

No me malentiendan, adoró a mi capitán, realmente lo admiró por todos sus logros y su gran sentido de la justicia. De hecho, casi todos en el escuadrón queremos y respetamos mucho al capitán Hitsugaya… pero eso no siempre fue así.

Yo me uní al escuadrón solo unos años antes de que fuera elegido como primer oficial al mando y recuerdo de esa época que prácticamente todos dudaban de su capacidad, y aun cuando él demostraba ser fuerte y diligente muchos le tenían envidia o condescendencia. Yo también tenía mis dudas, pero no hablaba mal de él ni nada. Luego llegó el asunto de la traición y las guerras y estábamos todos aterrados y el capitán cambió mucho, no obstante acabó por demostrarnos lo que realmente valía. Desde entonces todos lo respetamos y confiamos en él mucho más.

Sin embargo, yo seguía sin creer que tuviera una noviecita humana por ahí, menos teniendo en cuenta lo adicto que se volvió al papeleo y al entrenamiento.

Después de unos años, la chica que siempre mencionaba nuestra teniente vino a la Sociedad de Almas y empezó a pasar tiempo con él. Al principio no le dimos importancia, luego nos percatamos del gran cambio de actitud que tenía nuestro superior cuando ella estaba cerca.

Ahora que había pegado el estirón por fin, extrañamente de la noche a la mañana, nuestro ya-no-tan pequeño capitán resultó ser en realidad un tipo atractivo, aunque sus habilidades sociales seguían pareciéndome terribles para tratar adecuadamente a una chica.

Muchas chicas jóvenes en el escuadrón comenzaron a interesarse en él, pero él o no lo notaba, o las rechazaba despiadadamente. Muy desconsiderado de su parte, en mi humilde opinión. Yo sí fuera él no rechazaría a tantas bellezas. Por eso y más estaba convencida de que las posibilidades de que tuviera novia eran muy escasas.

Cuando conocí a Kurosaki Karin, me quedé con la boca abierta. ¿Esa era la chica que nuestro capitán tanto negaba que sea su novia? Tal vez no fuera una voluptuosa despampanante como nuestra teniente, pero vaya que tenía lo suyo. Ella también negaba tener una relación romántica con el capitán Hitsugaya, así que yo creí que tal vez podría tener una oportunidad, pero desgraciadamente ella no batea en el mismo equipo que yo. Oww.

Por todo lo mencionado con anterioridad, realmente no consideraba a mi capitán como un posible buen novio para las damas, sin embargo… algo cambiaba en él cuando estaba cerca de Kurosaki Karin. De pronto, se convertía en un perfecto caballero.

Noté como abría las puertas para ella o la dejaba ingresar primero, ellos iban de vez en cuando a un puesto de comida que está cerca de un bar que yo frecuento y siempre que decidía espiarlos un poco él siempre pagaba la cuenta. Incluso era capaz de abandonar su precioso Haori para dárselo a ella cuando tenía frío. ¡Y una vez lo vi besar el dorso de su mano! Y ellos aún decían que no eran novios.

Sospechoso. ¿No lo creen? Yo sin duda me interese en ellos y su historia. Incluso Kurosaki Karin que usualmente era seria y sarcástica se volvía una chica alegre y despreocupada en presencia de mi capitán. Ellos siempre parecían más relajados y felices juntos.

¡Oh, por favor! ¡Era demasiado obvio! Aun así los creía capaces de seguir negando sus sentimientos hasta el fin de los tiempos, por lo tanto no me uní a la apuesta que estaban haciendo todos en el Gotei 13 de cuánto tiempo tardarían en juntarse. Tal vez se quisieran pero la terquedad en algunas personas era tanta que terminan haciéndose daño a ellas mismas. Verlos tanto tiempo siendo tan obvios y aun así negando cualquier atracción me hizo perder la fe de que algún día estarían juntos.

Estuve mal. ¡Maldita sea que sí me equivoqué y a lo grande!

A lo largo de toda esta carta seguro debiste estar preguntándote ¿a dónde quiero llegar? Pues bien, déjame contarte algo que vi hace pocos días y que creo que te hará muy feliz saber, querida HitsuKarinista.

Primero, te diré que cuando me enteré de todo este movimiento "HitsuKarin" que estaban haciendo en internet con los fanfics y eso no me sorprendí para nada, bueno, sí un poco por el hecho de que hubiera personas que supieran todo de la vida de algunos altos mandos del Seireitei, pero no de que hubiera gente que emparejara a mi capitán con la hermosa Kurosaki Karin. Quiero decir, demasiado obvios, la verdad. Aun así no tenía fe en que ellos dejaran de lado su orgullo.

Hasta hace unos pocos días.

Me pidieron llevar unos papeles a la oficina del capitán Hitsugaya, y cuando llegué me di cuenta de que la puerta estaba levemente abierta y pude sentir el reiatsu del capitán levemente elevado, aparte del reiatsu de Kurosaki Karin, y la temperatura descendiendo poco a poco mientras más me acercaba a la oficina. Al asomarme para ver el motivo del aumento del reiatsu y el frío, de inmediato me quedé con la boca abierta.

Kurosaki Karin estaba tumbada en uno de los sofás de la oficina, con el capitán encima de ella prácticamente devorándosela el muy suertudo. Estaban medio desnudos, y la verdad por la forma en la cual se movían no sabría decirles sí estaban solo "creando fricción" o realmente los encontré en proceso de hacer bebés. Los ruidos que hacían tampoco ayudaban mucho.

La verdad sea dicha, soy una pervertida, por mí me habría quedado allí para observarlos y comprobar que tan lejos podían llegar pero había gente caminando por el pasillo. No quería que me descubrieran o el capitán y su noviecita-amante-no-amiga sin duda me matarían, tampoco quería que pararan porque eso sería una verdadera lástima. Así que simplemente cerré muy despacio la puerta y puse un hechizo kido que aparte de insonorizar el exterior y el interior no dejaría pasar a nadie del exterior y se rompería fácilmente sin dejar rastro cuando la puerta de la oficina se abriera. ¡Menos mal que pasé mis clases de kido con la máxima puntuación!

En fin, eso bastó para convencerme de que ellos sin duda serán pareja, si es que no lo son ya. Y que tal como todos vienen comentando últimamente pronto tendrán lindos bebés corriendo por el Seireitei. ¿Cómo resistirse a eso?

Todo esto es para preguntarte… ¿Puedo unirme a las fans del HitsuKarin? Quisiera ser una HitsuKarinista oficial. ¿Hay alguna especie de ritual o tutorial que tengo que pasar para convertirme? ¿O es solo cuestión de que le tenga fe y me guste la pareja? Sé que la teniente es HitsuKarinista, también la teniente Hinamori y también escuche que la hermana de Kurosaki Karin apostó una gran cantidad de dinero acerca de la victoria del HitsuKarin. Oh, y creo que el capitán comandante también lo es… y escuche que el capitán Kuchiki le dio un consejo de amor a mi capitán para proponerle matrimonio adecuadamente a Kurosaki Karin ¿eso lo hace HitsuKarinista también, verdad? Ah, y el ex capitán Shiba también le dice yerno al capitán Hitsugaya. Me gustaría tener a alguien con quien hablar de mi pareja favorita sin temer que ellos me maten. ¿Tienen algún club secreto?

Sé que también hay gente a la que la pareja le disgusta por alguna razón. Como a Kurosaki Ichigo. Ese tipo podrá ser un héroe pero sin duda no sabe apreciar la belleza de una buena pareja cuando la ve, incluso sí una integrante de esa pareja es su hermanita. Amenazó con matar a todas las HitsuKarinistas, otra razón por la cual no doy mi nombre… De todos modos, ¿cuál es el problema de esas personas? Ellos son adorables y sexys. Perfectos.

¿Imaginan los bebés que saldrán de esa combinación? ¡Será tan tierno! Y por lo que vi, esos bebés no tardaran en llegar.

No lo hubiera creído de mi frío capitán, pero realmente tiene sangre caliente corriéndole por las venas, o tal vez ese sea solo el efecto Kurosaki Karin, hasta un pingüino (o dragón de hielo en este caso) puede descongelar con ese hermoso cuerpo que se carga. Yo que mi capitán le hago al menos cinco hijos. ¡Oigan, puedo apostar eso! Así no me quedaré tan atrás con las apuestas. Creo que ese tipo ex capitán llamado Urahara es el que se encarga de eso.

¡En fin, espero que esta información te haya gustado y que me aceptes en el club como una nueva HitsuKarinista! Realmente creo que son adorables y me gustaría ser una fan oficial de la pareja. ¡Estaré esperando con ansias tu respuesta!

Atentamente: una humilde shinigami al azar del décimo escuadrón.

Posdata: Habló en serio. ¡Quiero ser una HitsuKarinista también!


End file.
